Reality Check
by Dancingdog
Summary: Kirk and the gang are exploring the surface of another alien planet when a spike of energy registers on their tricorders. Too bad they didn't notice the inter-dimensional hole tearing the seams of reality apart right in front of them. Now the gang must hop clockwise through dimensions to return to their own actuality. But what does bugs bunny have to do with this? Who's Buckbeak?


A/N: In regards to Chekov's accent, I will write whatever flows naturally from the tongue, e.g.' zis sing' instead of 'this thing'. If you think the accent is a bit thick, comment and I will probably take it out._ I do not own anything in this story except for the plot!_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Houston, we have a problem**

"The sooner we can get these supplies loaded onto the Enterprise, the sooner we can drop them off at Mandelous V and the sooner we can go on shore leave," grinned Captain James T. Kirk as he, Doctor McCoy, First Officer Spock, Lieutenant-Commander Scott, Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu placed the last of the medicinal vials they'd collected into the designated area for transport. Lieutenant Uhura flipped open her communicator and gave the order for beam-up. A few seconds later and the dozen or so of crates had materialised and re-materialised upon the Enterprise's transporter pads.

"I really appreciate you all coming down to help. It's been quite a week, what with the Klingon attacks in Federation space, but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you all. You handled the situation better than I could ever ask for and you have shown the higher-ups just why we are part of Starfleet's flagship," stated Kirk with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Happy t' help, Cap'n. I must admit though, I cannae wait t' get off this rock and relax a little. Collectin' this stuff has been no easy feat," said Scotty as he gestured to the area where there had previously been a few hundred small glass vials containing a medicinal substance called 'Peptidoglycogen'.

"Maybe not," intervened McCoy as he ticked off the supplies checklist for Mandelous V, "But those Mandelanians are in dire need of medical assistance, and unfortunately the sap found in the stem of the Vesicuous flower is required to counter-attack the pandemic spreading throughout their planet."

"If ze flower hadn't been covered in so many zorns it vouldn't have been so bad," frowned Chekov as he rubbed soothingly at a large red mark on his arm.

McCoy briefly glanced up at the young Ensign to assess if the rash had deteriorated further, but it seemed to be at the same stage as it was last time he checked. It was a good thing he'd managed to counteract the poison in such a short period of time, otherwise who knows what would have happened to the young Russian?

"Don't know why you had to stick your arm on a five inch spike in the first place," groused the CMO.

"Hey! I couldn't see ze sing!"

"Alright you two, settle down," chuckled Kirk. "Mr. Spock, has the transporter loading bay been cleared yet?"

"Affirmative, Captain. Engineer West is awaiting our signal," replied the vulcan as he adjusted his tricorder to its original settings rather than the ones he had used in order to help McCoy locate a suitable anti-poison within one of the local flora, which had been harder than anticipated considering how Veloscious II contained a plethora of potentially lethal, yet very colourful, vegetation even though the planet was vacant of any fauna. However, that wasn't to say that there weren't any sentient life forms inhabiting the highly nitrogenous, indigo planet, as Sulu found out when a daffodil-like flower had turned towards him and bit him when it thought he had come a little too close for comfort. Fortunately there had been no side effects apart from a little blood.

"Excellent!" Chirped the Captain. "Kirk to Enterprise. Seven to be-"

Suddenly, an erratic, high-pitched beep blasted continuously throughout the area startling all present bar Spock, whom was furiously trying to not only silence the disruptive sound, but also trying to pinpoint the source of the equipment's behaviour.

And just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

The six humans uncovered their ears (and eyes) slowly, as if afraid of becoming deaf, whereas Spock could only gingerly touch his highly sensitive pointed ears with one hand, as he had been too busy trying to figure out what had caused the cacophony of noise as well as trying to cease it.

"What... was that?" Kirk whispered, worried at how quiet his voice now sounded after such an explosive racket.

"...A rather large spike of energy, Captain," replied Spock hoarsely; internally wincing at how the sound of his own voice made his ears throb painfully.

"Must've been right on top of us for the tricorder to react like that!" McCoy hissed as his eardrums popped sharply. "How'd you stop it Spock?"

"I did not. It terminated by its own accord."

"Well, at least it **did **stop. I say we get back to the ship, maybe have our ears checked for any damage, then set a course straight for Mandelous V and forget about the whole week," declared Kirk. A few nods of agreement met the idea.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Seven to beam up."

There was no response.

Kirk frowned accusingly at the communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise."

"Ahh... Cap'n... I don't think ye'll get a response..." Mr. Scott gulped hesitantly.

"What are you talking about, Scotty?" Asked Kirk a little impatiently.

"Jim... Somethin' tells me we ain't on Veloscious II anymore..." Said McCoy nervously.

"What do you mea-?" Jim was cut off by a ten-year-old girl's shrill, sugar coated voice.

_"Hey! Who are you guys?"_


End file.
